Rueda De La Fortuna
by Diamont Star
Summary: La vida es como una rueda de la fortuna. A veces estas en la cima, a veces en el suelo. En ocasiones bajas tan brusco y repentino, ya que los accidentes y desgracias suelen pasar, sin previo aviso, sin estar preparado para enfrentarlo. Los hermanos Hamada, Hiro y Tadashi, lo saben mejor que nadie. Desafortunadamente, lo tuvieron que aprender de la peor manera posible. (No spoilers)


**Capítulo I: Bienvenida.**

Toda la habitación estaba cubierta de blanco. El suelo, las paredes, las luces, los sillones.

El también estaba del mismo color, pálido de los nervios.

Habían pasado varios meses desde que sus padres no dejaban de hablar sobre la llegada de un nuevo miembro de la familia. Por supuesto, el era aún muy pequeño para comprender lo que pasaba en realidad. Se asusto mucho al ver a su mamá pidiéndole ayuda, cuando no había nadie más que él en la casa acompañándola. Llamo a papá del trabajo, él llevo al hospital y no han salido desde entonces. Tuvo que pasar la noche en casa de su tía y, ¿por qué no?, toda la semana también. Ahora solo tenían que esperar.

Para distraerse, agarro su avioncito de juguete favorito, lo levanto con su mano al aire y empezó a hacer ruidos de vuelo con su boca. Imaginaba lo asombroso que sería poder volar, sintiendo el viento en su rostro, tocando las nubes esponjosas del cielo y cayendo en picado para volver a alzarse en el aire. Cerró los ojos por un segundo, saboreando el momento.

-Puede pasar a ver a la paciente.

La voz de la enfermera interrumpió su ensoñación, provocando que frunciera el ceño un poco. La tía Cass le dio un empujoncito cariñoso, arrimándolo a que siguiera a la señorita. Ella lo guío hacia una puerta al fondo del pasillo y la abrió con cautela.

Vio a su madre, sentada en el colchón azul grisáceo, esperándolo con una sonrisa. Al lado suyo, su padre, quien lo invito a pasar. La enfermera decidió dejarlos estar a solas, cerrándole la puerta a sus espaldas. Él lo interpreto mas como una señal de que no queda escapatoria que de una señal de respeto a la privacidad. Después de unos segundos de tranquilidad sin mencionar palabra, decidió romper el hielo.

-¿Estoy en problemas?-pregunto con angustia.

Al ver la expresión tan preocupada de su hijo, la mujer no pudo reprimir una risita. Sin embargo, el menor no entendía por qué tanta risa a un asunto tan serio para él.

-No tengas miedo, nada malo te pasara-explico, aun con esa enorme sonrisa en su rostro-Ven, acércate a mí.

En vez de obedecer, retrocedió unos pasos a la puerta. Estaba asustado, aunque no sabía exactamente de qué.

-Vamos, tu madre tampoco va a comerte-lo animó papá, para después ponerse serio y voltear hacia su esposa- ¿O sí?

Eso provoco que ella riera aún más. Pero al volver a reír, el sonido de un llanto retumbo en la habitación. El niño quedo helado. Por primera vez, noto el pequeño envoltorio que su madre llevaba en brazos, aunque no alcanzaba a distinguir que era. Su padre se inclino levemente mientras ella lo mecía con cuidado, cantando en voz baja una canción de cuna, como le hacía a él cuando no podía dormir en las noches. Poco a poco el sonido se fue apagando hasta convertirse en silencio. Al volver todo a la normalidad, la pareja sonrió satisfecha y voltearon hacia el niño, recordando su presencia.

-Oh, perdóname cielo, olvide que estabas aquí-exclamo la mamá, recobrando la postura- Te queremos presentar a alguien.

Muy bien, era hora. Respiro profundamente, y, armándose de valor, se dirigió a ellos. Sintió el revoltijo de su estómago que se formaba por cada paso que avanzaba, junto al nudo en la garganta. Finalmente, se encontraba frente a frente a quien para él era la mamá más bonita de todas las mamás, con sus enormes ojos color miel. Volteo a todas direcciones, buscando a la dichosa persona de la que tanto hablaban.

-¿Dónde está?-le pregunto, desconcertado al no poder ubicarlo.

-Aquí.

Entonces se dio cuenta de su error y bajo la mirada. Ahí estaba.

Un bebé, envuelto en una manta azul, dormía plácidamente en el lecho de su madre. De su cabeza crecían mechones de cabellos, tan negros como la noche. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y su boquita diminuta hacia pucheritos de vez en cuando. Se quedo mudo por unos segundos, sin saber qué decir.

-Encantado de conocerte-lo presento su mamá, como si fuera la voz del bebé-Mi nombre es Hiro. Soy tu nuevo hermanito menor.

-¿Quieres cargarlo?-pregunto el hombre, agarrándolo suavemente del hombro.

La mamá le acerco el recién nacido, indicándole donde poner la cabeza. Él lo acepto, inseguro. El pequeño bebé abrió sus ojos, alarmado al no tener a su madre cerca, pero no lloró, simplemente observo al niño que lo cargaba por unos segundos.

-Se siente seguro contigo-murmuró la mamá, esbozando una leve sonrisa- Cuídalo mucho, ¿sí?

El asintió, tenso, preocupado. Sentía lo frágil que era, como si estuviera a punto de romperse. Acerco el dedo hacia su rostro, haciendo que el pequeño lo agarrara con su manita. A pesar de que lo moviera de un lado a otro para apartarlo, se negaba a soltarlo. Era divertido. Después de un rato aferrándose a no rendirse, la criaturita se canso del juego y bostezo. Se acurruco en sus brazos, quedándose profundamente dormido en cuestión de segundos.

En ese momento, nada importaba. Ya no sentía temor ni miedo, porque ahora sabía que todo estará bien.

-Serás un gran hermano mayor, Tadashi.

Sonrío.


End file.
